Forever Ours
by Little-Retard
Summary: She is beauty and she is divine; she is perfection and she is mine.
1. HidaSaku

Sakura huffed, brushing a stray piece of petal pink hair away from her eyes. She glared daggers up at the out of reach book. She _needed_ that book, damn it! It was the latest installment in the romance novel she had been reading lately, and she _needed_ to know what happened next!

She stretched, desperately trying to reach the orange book that was only _just_ out of reach. The tips of her fingers brushed against the spine of the book, and her eyes sparkled in triumph as the book scooted closer and closer to her until…

There! The book fell into her grasp, and she let out a small cry of victory as her fingers curled around the book. Until…

"Ah!"

She stumbled, her eyes growing larger as she felt herself falling backwards. Bracing herself slightly, she snapped her emerald eyes shut as she waited for the cold impact of the floor of the library. Instead, she found herself in the grasp of a pair of large, and very _warm_, hands.

She stilled. Peeking out from her thick lashes, she peered up at the man attached to the hands that caught her. A pair of hard violet eyes stared down at her with a blank look. Sakura found herself getting lost in those eyes, those dreamy, beautiful eyes, placed upon an Adonis-like male with white hair.

Wait a minute…

White hair with violet eyes?

"Hidan?"

"Yes?"

Dropping her book, Sakura tore herself out of the grip of his hands, turning around quickly so she could squeeze him.

"Hidan! I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been, how's college going, are you and Kakuzu still rooming together, is the Akatsuki still together, is- mmph!"

A large hand adorned by a ring clasped over her mouth. He grinned down at his old friend, chuckling slightly.

"Now, now, Pinky, calm down. I know it's been a hell of a while, but this is a library. How about we take this somewhere else, seriously?"

Sakura blushed slightly, nodding. The "pinky" comment seemed to have been lost on her.

"Alright then. How about that shitty ice-cream place that we all used to chill at?"

Nodding once more, Sakura placed her much smaller hands over his, removing his hands from her face. She squeezed his hands with hers, clasping their fingers together as she pulled him out of the library.

She smiled brightly at the older male as their hands intertwined, her eyes crinkling cutely. His hand covered his face as he looked away, blushing slightly.

_She's so fucking adorable…_

Meanwhile, a neon orange book rested on the floor of the library, forgotten.


	2. KisaSaku

The massive, blue-haired senior stared across the hall at a petite form. The words his friend was saying was drowned out by his thoughts, which were currently residing on a sophomore with pink hair. His nose crinkled as he squinted his beady eyes

_Was she for real with that hair color?_

Seriously, though, it fit her quite well, but… why _pink_? Of all the colors she could've chosen, why _that_?

The rosette turned, and her large, doe-like eyes met his small, beady ones. They stared at each other for a good thirty seconds before the younger raised an eyebrow.

A _pink_ eyebrow.

_She did her eyebrows, too? That's some fucking commitment right there..._

Kisame raised one large hand, pointing a single finger at his head. The girl's eyebrows furrowed, and Kisame rolled his eyes as he mouthed to the girl,

_Why pink?_

She rolled her eyes. Of _course_ that would be the reason why he was staring. Not because she was _cute_ or anything.

_It's natural_, she mouthed back.

Turning back to her conversation with her loud best friend, Kisame continued to stare. He shook his head, turning back to Hidan, who had been glaring at him for not listening.

Whoever that girl was, he would certainly be paying more attention to in the future.


	3. MadaSaku

BANG!

The cheaply-made door was knocked to the ground courtesy a well-placed kick to the area surrounding the doorknob. The dark-clad figures rushed in, scouring the area for anything dangerous.

"Clear!" Voices yelled out, alerting the chief police officer that the tiny apartment was safe and free of explosives. Once all the rooms had been checked and cleared, the SWAT team gathered in what appeared to be the living room. They stared at each other with obvious confusion in their eyes. On the officers voiced the thought that they were all thinking.

"This _is_ the correct apartment… right?"

The chief of police stared at his squad in near undetectable alarm.

A shrill scream erupted from a petite woman standing in the doorway. The groceries in her hands clattered to floor as she brought her hands up to her mouth, surveying the damage done to her apartment. Her apartment was ruined! It looked like nothing would be able to be salvaged…

The woman looked up at the men who were all staring at her silently. Her emerald eyes hardened as she took in the familiar form of the chief of police.

"_Madara_…," She growled, "What the _hell_ did you do to my apartment?"

The messy-haired man grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. He averted his eyes from the woman he called his love. He chuckled weakly.

"Well, Sakura, you see… We received a call from an anonymous source that there was a bomb in this apartment… This _is_ apartment 2A, correct?"

Sakura snarled back her response, "2A is _upstairs_. This is 1A! Didn't you see the numbers on the door?!"

One of his squad members chimed in unhelpfully, "Yeah, boss, you didn't tell us what the number was, so we all assumed that it was 1A…"

"Shut your mouth," Madara snapped. Within seconds, Madara's personality changed, turning back to Sakura with a charming smile.

"Well, Sakura- love, we will personally restore _everything_ in this apartment to brand new condition—you needed a new couch anyway, that color is _atrocious_—we will definitely do everything it takes for you to be in most luxury possible due to this incident. You will also receive a hefty sum for your troubles, and I wouldn't mind taking you out to dinner to make up fo—ugh! "

With a well-placed kick to Madara's balls, Sakura pushed the burly men out of her apartment, screaming obscenities as she did so. Pushing Madara out last despite his protests, she threw a tomato at his sadly retreating figure.

Sighing and sliding down the wall onto her rear, she took a last look at the damage that had been done. Why did this _always_ happen to her? With one last thought, she yelled backwards to the man who was rushing up the stairs with his men,

"It better be at that diner with the really good umeboshi!"


	4. PeinSaku

She threw back yet another drink, slamming her glass on the table afterwards. With a red face, she slurred out what sounded vaguely like '_another'_ to the weary bartender. He looked at her with distrust in his eyes, placing yet another shot of straight vodka in front of her.

Yet, before she could reach for it, the alcoholic beverage was stolen away from her by long, tan fingers. Her head snapped up in anger as she grasped at thin air.

"H-_hey_, what gives, ya bastard?" Sakura slurred out at the tall man.

Amusement was clear in his eyes as his pierced eyebrow raised. This was _not_ the Sakura he knew. The Sakura he knew didn't even drink. She was disgusted by the mere _thought_ of consuming alcohol; being a medical student, she knew exactly what it did to the body.

Pushing the shot back at the bartender, he scooped up Sakura into his muscular arms, ignoring her thrashing as he carried her towards the exit of the bar.

"Pein, whaddaya think you're _doin'_?" The pink-haired beauty whined at her friend.

"I'm taking you home. You've had too much to drink," His deep voice rumbled, sending shivers down Sakura's spine. God, his voice was _perfect_…

Sakura sighed, submitting to the man, knowing she would not win this battle. She closed her eyes, drinking in the delicious scent of his cologne.

Pein slipped the petite girl into the passenger seat of his car. He deftly buckled up her seatbelt, making sure she was comfortable and safe before closing the passenger door and walking over to the driver's side. Sliding in, he started up the car, turning up the heat and switching the seat warmers on.

He backed out of the parking spot, speeding up to well over the speed limit. As soon as he was on the free-way, he began to speak, never taking his eyes off the road.

"What did Sasuke do _this_ time?"

It was silent for a few minutes before he began to hear sniffles. His eyes flickered over briefly, taking a look at the crying girl. She looked pitiful, but she was still beautiful.

"H-he cheated on m-m-me…," Sakura sobbed out painfully.

Pein sighed, wrapping an arm over her shoulders, keeping one hand on the wheel. An evil spark ignited his eyes.

'_That little shit is going to feel the wrath of the Akatsuki soon. He's lucky that he's a valuable member's younger sibling or else he'd be dead by now.'_


	5. SasuSaku

I don't feel bad for you.

It's took five _fucking_ years to land you in jail. Five years. Maybe it's because your family runs the police department, and none of them want to convict you. You're so precious to them; their little Sasu-chan could never hurt a _fly_.

_It's such a tragedy._

_He had his whole life ahead of him._

_He had everything._

_He could rape me and I wouldn't mind. I would gladly have his children!_

_He probably didn't even have to force her._

That's what they all say. This one is my personal favorite:

_She probably wanted it._

Yes, yes I did. It's been my dream to get drugged, kidnapped, and forced to be a sex slave for two weeks. It was my dream to get pregnant by a rapist. It was my _fantasy_ to lose the baby. This is everything I've ever wanted in life.

You lost your scholarship to the prestigious Konoha University. You were kicked off the football team, and now the NFL aren't even considering you. No college wants you.

I'm not ashamed to say that I think you deserve it.

Just to get away from you and everything about you, I've changed myself. My lovely emerald eyes are now permanently shaded by colored contacts and sunglasses. My once luscious pink locks that flowed to my waist are now brown and cropped into a bob. My bright colors have been replaced by dull shades, preventing everyone from knowing who I am. I quit my job, packed my bags, and I moved halfway across the globe.

You took everything from me, and for that, I will take everything from you.

You took my innocence, my friends, my happiness. I took your scholarship, your reputation, your potential.

You stole my life. In return, I ruined yours.

Don't _ever_ fuck with me.

I will never feel bad for you, Sasuke Uchiha.


	6. ZetSaku

Tears welled in her eyes, blurring her vision. Silent sobs wracked her body as she slid down the wall, wrapping her arms around her knees. She buried her blotchy face into her knees, body shaking.

They were messing with her _again_. Why didn't they realize all she wanted to do was go on with her life? She didn't care about boys, and she _certainly_ wasn't trying to steal away the attention of the sexy bad boys of the school, the Akatsuki gang. They were friends, that's all! Not that she would mind if a certain plant-loving man would approach her with different intentions…

As soon as Ami and her gang had attempted to push her down after lashing out at her verbally, she took off, running as far as she could. She ended up in an abandoned corridor on the third floor of their high school.

Sobbing relentlessly, the sound of approaching footsteps echoed in the hallway, jerking her out of her pity party. She quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, and she stood. A tall figure stopped abruptly in front of her, staring down at her with glowing golden eyes.

She raised her head to smile weakly at the green-haired man. Zetsu frowned at her. His eyes softened as her smile began to waver, and tears welled up in her emerald eyes once more.

He wrapped his strong arms around her petite figure, crushing her softly to his chest as she began to cry once more. He rested his head on her head, sighing softly and pursing his lips. Wryly smiling with furrowed eyebrows, he began to plot revenge on the girls who dared hurt _his_ blossom.

_What are we going to do with you, Sakura?_


	7. MadaSaku II

The words fell from her lips with passion and devotion. Her emerald eyes closed in reverence, the cold rain dripping down her face as her lips continued to move, the song leaking out.

_"Hallelujah..."_

On lookers bowed their heads at her performance, their tears mingling with the rain that fell upon their sorrow-filled faces. Rain drenched them, their black mournful clothes turning a shade darker. Her shaking hands gripped the microphone with such strength that it threatened to shatter beneath her fingers.

Her eyes squeezed tight painfully, her voice ringing with emotion:

_"She forced you to see the light_  
_You never really thought to fight-_  
_You were death and_  
_She was life-_  
_Nothing really mattered."_

She reminisced on the times when they were together. She was only a peasant; she didn't have a dime to her name, while he was drowning in wealth. Yes, he was the king of the kingdom, but that changed nothing.

Status meant nothing to her, and he knew that well.

_"Hallelujah."_

Her sobs raked her body, her arms holding herself tightly, so as to not fall apart as she collapsed onto the marble floor of their castle.

She registered in her mind foreign arms picking her up and carrying her away, but nothing changed.

_"Screaming out_  
_You see her light_  
_Is she wrong_  
_Or is she right?_  
_You can't breathe when she's around_  
_But you know you're dead without!"_

The house they roomed together in was only a painful reminder of what used to be.

She now slept alone; she ate alone; she _was_ alone. She couldn't bring herself to find anyone else to comfort her. No one understood.

Their love wasn't perfect, that fact was plain for anyone to see. They had their ups and downs, they fought; they made up.

It wasn't perfect, but it was theirs.

"_Hallelujah…"_

As her knees hit the blood-soaked ground, a grief-stricken scream emerged from her throat. Her hands frantically pressed against his chest as his crimson eyes stared up at her with remorse.

Their eyes connected, and in a single glance everything she ever would need to know was said.

She collapsed on his unbreathing chest, hugging him to her.

_"And you took in the breath_  
_Without closing eyes_  
_You screamed as you touched_  
_His last demise_  
_You cried and shuddered and screamed_  
_Your hallelujah!"_

She remembered everything about him. His unruly raven hair, his crimson eyes, his stoic nature, his rare but beautiful smiles…

She remembered the day he showed her who he truly was, revealing everything about him in an attempt to scare her away.

She also remembered his shocked face as she simply wrapped her arms around his midsection, murmuring words of love to him, a soft smile painted upon her lips.

"_Hallelujah!"_

The rain continued to beat down upon her, snapping her back to reality. Her eyes opened slowly, her gaze sliding over the crowd.

She recognized the faces of many of their friends, his family, even some of his enemies. There were others she did not recognize, such as diplomats from foreign countries that couldn't care less about being here.

Her eyes locked onto the familiar face of his brother's face. His understanding eyes connected with hers, giving her a heart-wrenching sad smile.

_"You may not perfect_  
_You may not be kind  
But you were in love  
And, oh, you are mine..."_

They weren't perfect. He was a cold ruthless killer, and her past was filled with shady men and unfamiliar touches. They blocked themselves off from everyone except each other.

They sinned against God and each other, yet neither cared. In the end, they always found themselves with the other.

"_Hallelujah..."_

Her petal- pink hair stuck to her face as the rain continued to pour down upon them.

"_H__allelujah…"_

His dying smile flashed across her eyes, and tears began to drip down her face, dancing with the rain on her pale cheeks.

"_Hallelujah..."_

Eyes focusing on the cross in the ground, the words on the grave echoing in her mind.

"_Hallelujah!"_

The microphone slipped from her fingers, hitting the ground with a dull _thud_.

Turning her back to the silent crowd, she took a deep breath, and with purpose-filled strides, she walked away.

_King Madara Uchiha_

_1625- 1661_

_Beloved husband and brother_

_May your soul rest in peace, as you will never be forgotten._


	8. KakuSaku

All of the Akatsuki had some severe abnormalities with their physical and mental persons.

Zetsu was split into two colors, had two personalities, and he had a venus fucking _flytrap_ around his upper torso.

Kisame was blue, had _gills_ on his _face_, and was probably part shark.

Itachi had murdered his entire family except for his younger brother, and was emotionally retarded.

Sasori was a puppet. Honestly, that's all she had to say about him.

Deidara had mouths on his hands and on his chest. That, and he had a seriously annoying speech impediment.

Tobi was _physically_ Obito, but he was _mentally_ Madara. He also acted like a child for no apparent reason whatsoever.

Hidan was immortal, and he enjoyed to maim himself for pleasure and for his God.

Pein believed he _was_ God, and he had six different bodies. Not to mention all the piercings.

Konan was made of paper. Seriously?

Yet, she could overlook all this. All of them had functioning organs (minus Sasori) and were complete people. Nothing seemed to be wrong with them physically, none of them were hurt or in pieces or _whatever_.

Except of course, for Kakuzu. He didn't have organs. Well, technically he had five hearts, but that was it! Not to mention he was _stitched together and could actually move said stitches as if they were tentacles._

Sakura stared blankly across the room at him. He continued counting his money diligently until he felt his skin prickling from the feeling of someone watching him. Flicking his Christmas eyes up to meet emerald, he rose an eyebrow, pausing in his counting.

Sakura blinked, quickly averting her eyes with a slight blush of embarrassment from getting caught.

Kakuzu sighed inaudibly, and resumed counting his precious money. _Odd kunoichi._


	9. KisaSaku II

She was _beautiful_.

From the moment he saw her, he couldn't think of anything else; she was just so perfect. All his life, his mind had been focused on the negative—he worried about his appearance and what people thought of him and how he could come across as kind, and she was the first beautiful thing he ever got stuck on.

It wasn't a secret that people didn't like him. He was tall and buff and sarcastic; no one wanted to be friends with a blue skinned shark freak. He was ugly and mean. He had a very small amount of friends, and he'd certainly never had a girlfriend before, but that didn't stop him from falling in love with her.

She was beautiful. She was perfect, and kind, and sweet, and soft, and loving, and compassionate—he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was the physical manifestation of beauty, and he had fallen in love.

He first saw her around Zetsu, and he wondered. He wondered why this perfect dainty flower was hanging around such a freaky man, and why he had never seen her before.

"Hey, I'm Sakura! I'm Zetsu's little sister. Who are you?"

Her voice was like wind chimes and he was stuck on her eyes. They sparkled like wine but were as green as the grass beneath his feet. He idly wondered why he had never seen such beauty in his life.

"Kisame," He muttered, his eyes downcast and looking everywhere but her beautiful face.

Her pale eyebrows furrowed in thought, and she stuck her hand out, determined to get some sort of response from this man.

Because he was different. She had seen him before—who _hasn't_ seen him—and she was curious. She was curious about this man who barely said a word other than a sarcastic comment or a kind word to his best friend Itachi. She wondered about him, and why he had those gills on his face, and she just wanted to do nothing more but to be held by those arms…

She was always affiliated on the wonderful things in life, like the way that the flowers lifted their heads towards the sun or the way people smiled as they greeted their loved ones or happiness that people feel when they realize that their loved ones were going to be okay, but for some reason she was focused on this sad, quiet man. This sad quiet man who people perceived as ugly and brutish and terrifying, but all she saw was:

_Beauty_.

From the moment she saw him hanging around her best friend's older brother, she knew something was different. She saw the underlying kindness in everything he did, and she noticed the way he seemed to be extra gentle with all things around him to assure that nothing was harmed. She noticed the way his nose seemed to crinkle when he laughed, and how his voice got lower when he spoke directly to someone.

She noticed the beauty in him, and she was entranced.

His large hand wrapped around hers in a gentle grip, and she gripped back fiercely. She wanted him to know that she was not afraid of him, and that she would be fine. His eyes widened as they met hers.

He gave her a shark-like grin.

She returned it.

They both knew everything was about to change.


	10. HidaSaku II

This girl was a heathen.

Everything she did went against his religion; the words she spoke, her clothes and how she wore them, the God she prayed to, the sins she portrayed and painted on her walls… Oh, she would suffer, but no matter what she did that defied Jashin, he still kept crawling back to her.

He had never felt this way about anyone, but she was _different_. Under normal circumstances, he would've given up on their poor, sinful souls, but not her. No, _never her_, he couldn't leave her alone.

He wanted to say that he didn't know why, but he did. He knew exactly why he bothered this girl about why she lived her life the way she did and how he didn't want her to suffer eternally, but she would if he didn't listen to him about the gospel of Jashin.

And she brushed him off.

She was infuriating! She never listened to him about the painful eternity she would spend if she didn't start changing the way she acted; it was like she didn't care at all about her soul! It was like she didn't want them to be together even after death…

"Sakura, please, just hear me out. Jashin will grant you everything you've ever wanted, and He'll save your soul! You don't have to be impure anymore!"

"Hidan, honey, you know I love you. But I told you before, and I'll tell you again, I will never be a Jashinist. I don't believe in a higher power, and I don't believe in Heaven or Hell or whatever you want to call it, but I believe in life. I believe that the life we were given shouldn't be wasted by wondering and fearing the retribution of a higher source. We should spend life how we want it. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"But, Sakura…"

"No more buts. Now, go finish getting ready so we won't be late."

This woman was a heathen. But Hidan put up with her, because she was _his_ heathen. And he loved her.


	11. ItaSaku

There was no one else.

They met on a rainy night; her car had broken down on the side of the road, and he had happened to be passing by. The freezing wind chills had shook him as he stepped out of his ancient Ford, checking to leave his lights on. The skies were black, they colors had left the Earth for that brier period of time. He jogged over to her with his leather jacket above his head, eager to escape the harsh torrent of rain.

Her eyes met his in the shadows, and not a word was spoken. Eyes locking, the rain fell around them—but their thoughts of escaping from it had passed them by. There was something in that moment—a flash of life and laughter, an arm around a waist, a vow of laughter—all flashed through in a split second.

The world spun, and everything had changed. Nothing mattered to him but this woman in front of him, and nothing mattered to her but the cloaked face of the man staring at her.

He couldn't tell you what happened that night—to be honest, he doesn't remember. She doesn't remember how she got home, or when her car got fixed, and he never asked for his jacket back (and he doesn't remember giving it to her). He doesn't remember asking her for her number, and she doesn't remember what her roommate said when she walked into their apartment at three in the morning on a Tuesday.

But they remember that look. They remember the memories shared in each other's eyes, they remember the emotions flooding their mind and rushing through their soul, they remember their hearts reaching out and twining together in an unbreakable hold.

He remembers how soft her skin was on his palms, and how it felt as if pure electricity was running up his fingertips when it met her skin. He remembers the slight shiver she gave as he pulled away, and he remembers clearly in his mind the first words her angelic voice ever spoke to him:

"_Hi_…" her soft voice murmured without breath.

She remembers the rough skin on her arm, and the jolt of electricity when their skin brushed. She remembers the lingering touch on her arm, as if not willing to part for even on second. She remembers perfectly the first words his rough voice had ever spoken to her:

"_Hey_…" he rasped out, his eyes never leaving hers.

In that moment, there was no rain. There was no bitter cold, or below freezing wind chill, or a broken car. There was no light, and there was no color, and there was no one—no one else but them. There were no obligations or responsibilities; there were no feuding families or terminal illnesses. There was no such thing as a bad day, and there was never such an emotion as depression.

There was only them.

Him and her, and her and him; nothing else mattered. Nurse and heir, rich and poor, boisterous and quiet: none of it mattered. There were no barriers, all their walls had fallen.

And neither of them cared.


End file.
